Holy Vampire
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: A really sweet Vampire story. Please read and review, AyaKou, InuKags, SanMir, RinSessy. Its really really good! NAME CHANGED!
1. Find Her

_**Okay, I know I'm totally freaking out over Kouga and Ayami right now but I still really, really like them. This story has vampires in it. Vampires so rock! So read, and of course review even if you don't like it. And I'll take anonymous ones too. So go and read, I won't bug you much!**_

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha. Not even a stinking movie! -starts sobbing in corner.-

Ayami walked down the street towards home when she saw three police cruisers speed by. _'Not again,'_ she groaned. The up rise of crime in her neighborhood had made her mom, and other mothers near by, keep a careful, if not too careful, eyes on their kids.

Ayami's steps slowed when she saw the police cars swerve through a alley and the brakes squeal. Her breath hitched in her throat. _'Damn. That's a lot closer than before!'_ She looked over her shoulder as if checking for watching parents. When no one who would try to stop her entered her vision she took off, following the curious crowd.

Running around the corner, Ayami winced at the sight of two sheet covered bodies. Whoever this killer was, he was ruthless in every way. Last time he had striked, a little boy and his mother had both died, the boy only just over the age of three. Ayami's eyes welled in sorrow for the two dead, maybe her mother had a reason for keeping her in after _7:00 _O clock.

7:00 O clock, Ayami's eyes glazed over. '_Oh no! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago!'_ she raced off, just missing the gory sight the crowd saw right after she left. The two bloody holes in the necks of the two teens.

**(A/N I'm going to put short notes in here for a divider. Nice idea, huh?)**

Ayami tripped up the stairs in her normally clumsy way. Reaching the top, she took the house key off her choker and slipped it in the lock. Ever since the killer had first attacked, her mother had started keeping the door locked day and night, never open. '_Of course,' _Ayami thought, slipping the key back on her gothic chain. '_Its only natural for a single mother to overly protect her children.'_

Inching the door open, Ayami stuck her head in and looked around. '_All clear,'_ she chided herself. '_You need to stop watching little brothers games, Ayami. Its getting to you.' _Shutting the door quietly behind her, she slipped off her shoes and tip toed down the hardwood hall. Big mistake she realized when her sock clad foot slipped on the laminated floor and she crashed to the ground.

"Ayami Higurashi!" Ayami groaned at her mothers yell, why oh why couldn't she have her sisters grace!

"Hi Mom! Sorry I'm late."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young lady." Ayami's mom stood in the kitchen door way where she had been obviously watching the news. "You are an_ hour_ late. Do you know how worried I was? Two more kids got murdered!_"_

"I know, I know." Ayami muttered, examining her light pink nails to avoid her mothers gaze. Her breath hitched at her mothers gasp, _'Dang it!'_

"And how, may I ask, do you know?"

Ayami lowered her gaze, going through her options rapidly. "Uh, Eri called. She told me?"

"Eri?" Higurashi-sans arms slowly came to rest on her stomach. "Is this the same Eri who just called three seconds ago wondering why you hadn't called _her _yet?"

Ayami's eyes widened. "Nope, different Eri. You don't know her."

Her mom's eyes narrowed. "I didn't know Eri was such a popular name?"

"Um, yeah. You should keep up with the times Mom. Anyways, I have stuff to do, LOTS of homework. Okay?"

Her mom tisked, turning back to the kitchen. "You watch it, girl. Next think you know it will be you lying on the street covered in stab wounds."

"Okay!" Ayami called who hadn't been listening to her mom. The door slammed behind her.

Her mom stilled in the door way, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Please, Ayami." she whispered. "Be careful. Don't end up like, like Kikyo."

**(I love having all the girls in one house. It makes it more interesting. Keep reading, this chappie isn't done yet!)**

Glazed cobalt eyes stared down at the bustling city, blood dripped down a shiny fang. This vampire had only just finished his meal. His brain still hazy with blood lust. For months he had been searching, searching for _her._

"Kouga!" his head snapped up and he growled at the silver vampire who had come out of nowhere behind him.

"Kouga, Naraku wants you know. He says if you don't get your self in their now, he will send out Kanna."

If anything, Kouga growled loudly at this. "I don't need you telling me what to do, Dog boy. You are lower than me."

The silver haired vampire's hand drifted to his waist where an old katana rested in the folds of black silk. "I am lower than no one." he hissed.

"Then why do you work for the parasite Naraku."

The silver vampire smirked. "Just wait until he hears that, wolf."

Kouga's head twitched to the side and a smirk grew in length across his face. "And he will hear what you did to his whore, you're lucky he hasn't heard yet, _Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha's face whitened. "You son of a -"

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare finish that sentence." Inuyasha stiffened.

"Hello, Kanna. Kouga is going to Naraku, why are you here?"

"For you. You have another mission."

Inuyasha smirked. "See you later, wolf boy." With that he stalked out of the room.

Kouga stood. "Naraku wants me, Kanna?"

"Yes. Hurry, he isn't in a good mood." Kanna strode from the roof top, leaving the door open even though she knew the wolf vampire wouldn't use it. Kouga watched her go before walking back to the roof edge and diving over.

Three stories down, he grabbed the sill of an open window and threw himself in. Brushing his ponytail into a smoother flow, he strode towards the door on the other side of the room and knocked.

"Come in." Came a deep and somewhat evil sounding voice.

Kouga opened the door. "You called. Master." The master was forced and a few seconds after the reply.

The black haired man sat a deep rose wood desk, polishing a pinkish stone. "Kouga, we have some news."

"Yes."

"We've found her."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Who is her?"

Naraku wrinkled his nose. "You know who."

Kouga growled softly, "That's impossible."

Naraku chuckled, shaking his head. "No, its not and you know that. I just sent Inuyasha off to fetch her."

Kouga growl was not in any way soft this time. It revibrated the room, shaking the vase on Naraku's desk. "You let dog turd go get her!"

Naraku smiled. "Still fighting with Inuyasha? I though you would be over that by now."

"Never."

"Well that's too bad. Well, though you would like to know. You may have the night off." He raised a finger as Kouga's mouth opened. "And NO." Naraku said, "I will not give you her address so you can fetch her before Inuyasha. Never again."

Kouga stood up, murder ringing in his fathomless blue eyes. "You're right. Never again." And was gone.

**(Hope you liked! Here is the real Authors note)**

_**Okay this is shorter than I liked but it had a perfect ending. This is going to be a really cool fic when its done. The pairings will be a bit mixed up until the end but to spare the flames I'm going to tell you them right now.**_

_**Ayami/Kouga**_

_**Inuyasha/Kagome**_

_**Sango/Miroku**_

_**Rin/Sesshoumaru**_

_**And.. I think that's it. This is a vampire story. I love Vampires but I'm not goth. Quite the opposite. So please please review, I want three reviews before the next chapter. TTYL!!**_

_**Nanami **_


	2. Holy Vampire

_**Hey everyone! While I am updating this one right now, in less than a week (I think) you will have an update on all of my stories. Yippee! Because then I'll have net. I'm using someone else's computer to update this story because, well, it was available I guess. But I have all but two of the chapters written and lined up on my computer so they will be coming as soon as I get net. Enjoy the story and remember to review!**_

_Ayami's red head nodded in beat to the loud music she was listening to via head phones. As she hummed the upbeat rhythm to herself, she checked and crossed out her algebra problems. She had been working off and on at her homework for almost five hours and was almost done. Her mother had checked in several times now and had finally turned off the hall light, signaling she was in bed._

_Through the loud music pulsing through her head phones, Ayami caught the sound of someone in the hall. She paused the song and listened, Kagome and Sango were both at a friends house and the triplets had been in bed for at least four hours and they would hardly ever get up in the middle of the night._

_It was probably her mom, she decided. and sat up to go and tell her good night. She slipped on her childish slippers and padded out into the black hall. Sliding her hand down the wall, she felt for the light switch and flipped it on._

_Nothing happened. Confused, Ayami flicked it back and forth for a couple more times but no light came on. She stomped her foot. "Damn." she muttered and headed back for her bedroom. She wasn't scared of the dark but the sudden electricity problem was still undaunting. _

_Reaching her door, she pulled on the knob but couldn't open her door. Her breath caught in her throat and she started jerking wildly on her door. "Damn it! Open, will you!" She sobbed, her gasps hitching painfully in her throat, her heart pounding loudly._

_Running down the hall, she tried first the twins door, then Sango and Kagomes. Reaching the last door, her moms, she collapsed by it breathing heavily. Grasping the knob with both hands, Ayami jerked wildly but nothing happened. _

_She stood up and looked down the hall. The kitchen door at the end was cracked open and Ayami headed towards it. Surely not all the lights were out, just the hall. She would turn on the light and find out how the doors were stuck._

_Reaching the end of the hall, Ayami's hand reached out towards the kitchen door, but never reached it. The door had swung open and Ayami's scream was still born at the sight of the monster. As he reached towards her throat, the scream's twin burst forth, loud and ringing in her ears._

**(Yep, that's just the dream. I'm so mean…)**

"Ayami! Ayami, wake up girl." Ayami opened her eyes and saw her mother standing a few feet away.

"Mom?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

Her mother smiled. "You fell asleep doing your school, darling. I thought you would like a chance to make it to the bed."

Ayami looked around. Indeed she had fallen asleep at her desk, her algebra homework smeared by sleep sweat. "Oh gosh, thanks for waking me, Mom. I'd better get to bed."

"You're welcome." Her mother smiled. "Tomorrow is off anyways. You can go ahead and sleep in."

Ayami smiled in thanks and hugged her mom. "See you in the morning." she whispered. After her mom had walked out of the room, Ayami stood up and slipped out of her jeans and tank top and grabbed her P J's out of her closet. When she was fully dressed, she removed her hair from its short pony tail and braided it for the night.

When she was done, she decided to get a drink of water from the kitchen. The hall light was off when she walked out, and her breath hitched remembering her dream. Turning around, she grabbed a heavy book off her desk and propped her door open with it. Then she walked down the hall and easily turned on the light.

With a sigh of relief, she walked into the kitchen and found her mom sitting at the computer. Padding over to her, she read over her shoulder and was surprised to see a realtors site.

"What are you looking at mom?" she asked. Her mom gave a guilty jump at her voice.

"Oh, hi Ayami. I thought you were going to bed." Shuziko said. **(I'm getting so sick of saying 'her mother' so now I'm calling her Shuziko. Hope you're all okay with that)**

"I was." Ayami said. "I thought I'd get a drink before I crashed. What are you doing on a realtors site?"

"Oh, just looking. I'd really like to get a new house sometime soon." Shuziko said, calmly exiting the house she had been looking at.

Ayami craned her neck trying to get the name before it vanished. _ 'RealV'_ she thought. That's an odd name. "Why would we buy a new house?" she asked.

"Well," Shuziko said ponderingly. "We've lived in this house ever since you were born. I thought it would be nice to live somewhere bigger."

Ayami's brow creased. "Mom, this house is huge. It has more than enough room. Besides, we all like it here." she reasoned.

"I know." Shuziko chuckled. "Its just a woman's foolish dream I suppose. Go to bed Ayami. Please."

Ayami sighed. "Yes, Mom." with one last glance at her mothers face, she took a cup of water off the counter and went to the bed.

**(New house maybe? Why does Shuziko want to move when they have a nice house already?)**

Inuyasha crouched on the house the target lived in. His nostrils sucked in air while he watched the kitchen window, the last one all alight. He tapped his clawed digits against the roof while he waited impatiently.

It was happening again. Three years ago, the Vampire Prince Kouga, had tried to take a mate. When a vampire takes a mate, they must first suck all living blood out of their victim then refill it with half of their own. Kouga had been unsuccessful in finishing the job and had been attacked and almost killed. By whom, no one knows.

The woman Kouga had selected had vanished. Kouga had been in the vampire kingdom to be repaired and had been forced to stay there for the last three years. Only recently had he come back out. When he had been allowed out of the castle, the scent of his woman had evaporated and untraceable.

Now, news had reached the ears of the kingdom that the Prince's woman had reappeared. Kouga was not allowed to retrieve her in case she still had vampire slayers around her. It was Inuyasha's turn.

Inuyasha's ear twitched as the light in the kitchen went out. He smirked and ran his tongue down a sleek fang. It was time to find her.

**(There is a little bit of the plot…)**

Ayami groaned in her sleep and rolled over. Her dreams were haunted with her wild imagination and visions of her sister who had vanished three years ago. Her red hair had come un done from its braid and lay scattered over the pillow, moving with her as she tossed her head in her sleep.

Suddenly, she bolted straight up from her bed. Visions of her older sister flashing through her head and she stifled her sobs with a well placed hand. Laying back down she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to banish the surviving memories.

_Kikyo, dressed in red. Going to the prom with long time boyfriend, Ben. (A/N I'm not sure of any Japanese boy names. Bens my little brother)_

_Kikyo, dancing around the Christmas tree with her sisters, her mom smiling and holding two of the triplets, the third draped around Sango's neck._

_Kikyo announcing her engagement to Ben. Showing her flashy diamond ring_

Ayami was rudely pulled out of Memory Lane by a sharp object pressed against her neck and a hand over her mouth. She whimpered into the hand, looking up into a shadowy face.

She saw teeth flash as he smirked at her. "Where is she?" He removed his hand so she could talk but threatened her by pushing the sharp object into her neck. "Where is she?" he repeated.

"Wh - Who is she?" Ayami stuttered after a moment.

Inuyasha's face twisted. "The wench, Kikyo."

Ayami blanched. "You know Kikyo? Do you know where she is?"

"Damn it! Of course not! That's why I'm asking you!"

Ayame snarled at him. "I don't know. She disappeared three years ago. When did you last see her?"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Her scent is reeking in here. She was here at least half an hour ago. Where is she?"

Ayami gaped. "You're whack! We haven't seen her in three years, I'd know it if she was here."

"Well she was. Tell me where she is now."

Ayami's eyes narrowed. "Even if I did now, I wouldn't tell a jerk like you if I was being paid!"

Inuyasha pondered this for a while, watching Ayami with amber orbs. "Fine. You're coming with me."

"Wh-what? No!"

"Yes you are. Are you going to shut up or do I have to make you?"

Ayami glared at him, then opened her mouth to yell. This had to be a dream.

Before she was even able to start shouting for help, Inuyasha swung a fist at her, smacking her behind the ear and easily knocking her out for the rest of the night.

**(Ouch. I hate being knocked out.-winces-)**

Kouga paced his study, the worn down carpet in a smooth circle around the room. Inuyasha had been gone for two hours later then they had planned. What if Kikyo hadn't been there? Or what if she had died after he had gone back to the kingdom?

He paced some more, his fang gnawing down on his lip. Or what if that mutt had tried to take her as _his_ mate! He had always watched Kikyo appreciatively the short time she had stayed in the kingdom. He growled at this thought and picked up a end table, throwing it out the window with a huge crash.

"Watch it wolfie." Came a voice. "You wouldn't want a trashed kingdom for your bride."

Kouga whirled around. "You found her?"

Inuyasha winced. "Not exactly."

Kouga roared at him. "Then why are you here!"

"Because, Kouga. Her scent was all over the house. But her sister said she hadn't been there for three years. Ever since your little accident."

Kouga's brow furrowed. "Then they were lying."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think so. Her sister seemed pretty convinced that she wasn't there."

Kouga growled. "Where is she then?"

Inuyasha had been thinking about that. "Kouga, do you remember any of the evening you had with her?"

Kouga shook his head. "I told you, Inuyasha. You and everyone that asked. They must have had some kind of memory removers there. That night was erased from my mind."

"Or you just don't want to remember."

Kouga looked perplexed. "Why wouldn't I?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. I was kinda hoping you would."

"No, I remember nothing of that night."

"I was thinking, maybe you finished the ceremony?"

Kouga frowned. "But then I'd have a mark, as would she."

"Its quite possible that you marked her, but she was sane enough to stop herself from marking you."

"But why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure. But that would explain why she would stay hidden from her family. Once a full vampire she would be afraid to show herself to them."

Kouga's forehead furrowed. "Then it would be a lot harder to find her. And she would have to accept me for her mate. I can't just take her."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know."

**(And that's the end of that chapter. This one has a lot more plot in it)**

_**Glad to see you all again. Please remember to tell me what you think of this chapter, and be prepared to read all my other chapters coming soon! TTYAL!  
**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver**_


	3. AN

A/N

Okay everybody, I know you want the next chapter! But alas I'm having a lot of stuff going on right now and I haven't written the next chapter yet. Hopefully it will be done within the month, so just hold your horses!

Thank you for listening!

Nanami


	4. Changes

**(GOAL 3519 WORDS, 9 PAGES)**

Hey everybody! I had the freakiest dream last night. Ever read 'The Lord of Flies'? It was like that except I was in a school bus and we got trapped in a volcano. :eek: And my sister was trying to kill me! With a giant axe! Never again, never again….

So anyways, here comes the next chapter for Holy Vampire. Hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Inuyasha.

**(Lets see, where was I? Oh yes…)**

Thwack! Thwack!

One by one, stones flew up from the forest floor and smacked into a young sapling, leaving sappy dents in the young wood. Near by, a young woman dressed in flowing, yet dirty, white clothes clutched to the bottom of a thick branch, controlled the moving stones with a flick of her hand, chakra flowing down to control them.

Her body defied gravity, hanging to the branch like one of the silent hunters of the night. Her white dress was in tatters, and clung to her skin. Her small feet were bare and calloused, her hands covored in scabs and her hair hung in greasy clumps, yet she was beautiful.

Her white fangs clenched in her bottom lip, her dark eyes were huge and her skin a perfected pale white. Her stature, while small, was commanding and regal. And while her hair was dirty and ragged, you could still see the healthy shine that once lived. The glinting unspilled tears below her lashes only enhanced her beauty.

Her patience ending, she dropped the rest of the stones from her magical hold and fell gracefully to the ground. Her small feet made no sound as they danced quickly away, then into the air, back to the small white house deep in Tokyo.

Earlier that night, her sensitive nose had detected one of her own kind coming closer, and preferred not to be seen. Rumor had it the Prince had returned, she didn't want to be reported now, not when she was so close.

As she came closer, dodging all other night creatures, her senses alerted her that the neighborhood had been abandoned by all but the humans, a strange factor considering it was an old block and many night creatures had come to frequent it.

She stopped, a good 900 yards away from her destination, and perched herself on the wooden peak of a church building, narrowing her black eyes. True, it was deserted. But was it possible something else lurked there? Nothing that she could feel, but it still merited caution.

Dropping to the street below, she straightened herself and walked as normal as possible, walking in as clumsy a gait as she could stand. As she came closer, her gait quickened unintentionally. The scent of a vampire hung in the night, and mingled with the scent of one of her precious sisters.

When her sister's blood scent filled the air, she threw caution to the wind and regrew her blackened leather wings, sending shock waves through the air. Almost instantly she had reached the window opening into her youngest sister's room, but she wasn't there.

Silently, she looped the red hair caught on the windowsill around her finger and hissed in anger and fearful pain. Not again.

Please.

**(Spooky. Crazed. Vampire. OO )**

Ayame groaned in pain, somehow she had bit into her tongue and her mouth had filled with vile acidic blood. Spots circled behind her eyelids, intensifying her head ache but she was unable to open them to rid herself of the bright light.

She jerkly lifted a hand to the back of her head and nudged a bump on the back. It _stung _and she quickly yanked her hand back. With a suppressed effort, she lifted her lids and felt her world flip around her. At least three grown men dressed in black leather stood around her, apparently on the ceiling.

She closed her eyes again to suppress her heaves, they only hurt her head more. "Who the hell are you?" she grated out, surprised at her raspy voice. "And would you mind getting off the ceiling? Its making me feel sick."

A dry chuckle sounded, and four thumps on the floor announced their landing.

"Ow." she complained. "Do you have headache medicine?"

"Do you have any idea whom you are talking too?" one asked, when she cracked her lids open, she caught sight of the tallest one raising a eyebrow at her.

"No, actually." she told him. "I have no idea who you are, or where I am, seeing I was liberated from my home and knocked unconscious, for which I'd _REALLY_ like some medicine for if you could be kind enough to fetch me some."

"Soon," he assured her. "Very soon in fact, just as long as you answer our questions."

"Fire away." she told him. "Just not too loudly."

"Where's your sister."

Ayami huffed loudly. "Which one? I have three."

"The eldest."

"Kikyo?" she raised a brow. "Like I told you're 'messenger' I haven't seen her since three years ago, not since the night before her wedding."

"You knew about her ceremony with Kouga?" he asked belligerently.

"Kouga? No," she told him. "Ben. Benjamin Harris. From America."

"Oh." he tsked. "The other man."

"Who's Kouga?" she asked.

"The Prince." he said shortly.

"Prince? Ha," she snorted. "Get your countries straight, smart guy. We live in Japan, not England."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." he told her. "Next question,"

"No."

"What?" he glared at her. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no! I won't answer any more questions unless I get answers."

He smirked. "Well, I'm sorry little girl but I'm the one in charge here. Not you."

"So?" she glared at him. "What are you going to do? Torture me? I'm not answering."

"If it comes to that, I just might." he told her, relishing the way her face paled. "Now answer."

"No."

He sighed, setting down a clipboard. Wait, she thought. A clipboard? When did he get that? Come to think of it, why were they all dressed in white lab coats all of a sudden? She opened her mouth to complain, but he raised a hand, silencing her.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he asked her. Her eyes widened in shock, but she felt herself slipping back under against her will.

"Stop, it." she whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open. He merely smiled apologetically, gently placing a hand on her head forcing her into sleep.

**(Psych ward! Lol, no I'm just kidding. She's not crazy, yet. :P )**

By noon the next day Inuyasha had undergone several normal, everyday changes. Well, normal everyday changes for _him._

His silver hair had dulled to a shiny black, amber eyes to a gorgeous lavender, fangs and claws had vanished leaving normal fingernails and an average smile. Instead of yesterday's 6'5, he had shrunk to a normalish 5'11. And his back? Well, they're weren't any bat wings that's for sure.

Oh, and he was in school.

"Yo, Dog boy!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Monk man, what's up?"

Miroku winced. "C'mon, man. Don't call me that, my dad was the monk, not me."

"Don't call me dog boy," Inuyasha told him, "My dog is a dog, not me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Miroku collapsed into the desk next to him and propped his feet on Inuyasha's desk. "So, Sha. Whats up?"

"Nothing much, I'm going on another date with Kagome tonight."

"Sweet, can me and Yura come too?"

"No way!" Inuyasha threw his pencil at his hentai friend. "Last time you came along with one of your friends Kagome tried to break up with me."

"But that was Eri." Miroku complained, rubbing his sore nose where the pencil had landed a direct hit. "Yuri is completely different, trust me!"

"Well I don't," Inuyasha assured him. "And you're not coming with, either so get your stinky feet off my desk." A hefty push took care of the foot problem.

"I'll pay!" Miroku insisted, but Inuyasha snorted.

"Pay? With what? You spent your last allowance on your dad's wrecked car and he refused to give you another allowance until you finish paying it off. Last I heard," he ticked off his fingers, "You still have about $600 to pay off."

"$5_40,_ man. _5_40. Get it straight."

"Yeah, I've got it straight." Inuyasha told him, sitting up in his chair. "You can't pay!"

"Aw, c'mon man!" Miroku complained. "Kagome, tell him to say yes!"

Inuyasha swiveled in his chair and smiled back at Kagome's grinning face. "Kag-chan." he greeted her, leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek. "How are you doing?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned his kiss. "Just fine. What is it Miroku wants you to say yes to? He didn't propose, did he?" She smirked at Miroku's sudden choking attack.

"Course not, dearest." Inuyasha assured her. "He wants to bring one of his whores tonight and go on another double date with us."

Kagome shook her head. "No way, Roku! I'd rather throw myself off the San Francisco bridge."

Miroku pouted at her. "Why do you too always gang up on me?"

"Habit." Inuyasha assured him. "It comes from growing up with you."

Miroku leaned back in his chair and glared at them both. "This is so unfair."

"That's life!" Kagome and Inuyasha chorused then laughed and gave each other high fives.

"Class!" the teacher called. "Please come to order, we're already five minutes late."

With a lot of pushing and shoving, everyone reached their chairs and settled down for a droning afternoon.

**(Just in case you haven't realized it, in the 'real' world Inuyasha is known as Sha, not Inuyasha)**

Reaching the Higurashi shrine, Inuyasha parked his black motorcycle at the bottom of the shrine steps and started up. He hated dressing up for his dates, but he was taking to Kagome to one of the more expensive restaurants tonight and Kagome would be sure to dress up nice so he might as well.

So he had, so he had on a pair of black slacks, a cream shirt, a blood red dinner jacket, and a black tie. All in all it went rather nicely with his coloring, making him ultimate drool material.

Reaching the door of the shrine, he tugged nervously on his collar before pressing the doorbell. One of the two younger boys, Souta, opened the door.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted him. "Where's Kagome?"

Souta looked up at him with eyes shining. Ever since Inuyasha had showed him how to get past level three in his latest video game he had worshiped him. "In her room." Souta whispered hoarsly, still grinning.

"Thanks, little man." Inuyasha told him, patting him on his head. "Get over that cold, ok?"

Souta nodded and held the door open for him. Slipping off his shoes, Inuyasha padded down the hall towards Kagome's room. The door was open an inch so he nudged it open with his foot.

Just as he had thought, Kagome had gone to the extreme for tonight's date. She wore a silvery blue dress that fell to mid calf. A slit up the side went to mid thigh, showing a nice bit of her long legs. The criss crossing back joined nicely, making the dress modest yet appealing.

Kagome was in the process of pinning her hair up in a bun. She sighed in frustration trying to get the matching silver chopsticks to go through her thick black hair properly. Smiling, Inuyasha noticed his cue and stepped forward.

"Need some help?" he breathed against her neck, causing her to jump in surprise as he reached up and adjusted the chopsticks.

Kagome, blushing madly, turned around and hugged him. "Thanks, Sha." she whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Not a problem." he told her, hugging back, then stepping away. "Are you ready now?"

"Almost," Kagome told him, grabbing a silver hand bag off her dressing table. "Now all I have to find is my shoes." Opening the door to a messy closet, she got to her hands and feet and dug through the mess on the floor.

Inuyasha settled himself on her bed, enjoying the view. "So how's your sister?" he asked.

"Which one?" Came the muffled reply, a sizeable pile of junk had already been detached from the closet floor and rested by the bed.

"Your twin, the red haired one." Inuyasha replied, ducking a pair of boots that had just come flying from the closet. "There's a rumor going around school that she got pregnant or something like that and found out last night. And that's why she didn't come to school today."

"Ayami? Pregnant?!?" Kagome asked, finally withdrawing her head from the hidden depths. "Where did that come from? No, she's just home with a fever. Nothing big." taking a deep breath, she ducked back in.

"Oh, good." Inuyasha said, dodging a black leather bag. "I didn't think it was true."

"Ah hah!" Kagome cried, pulling out with a pair of silver sandals in her hand. "Seriously, how do people come up with that kind of thing?" she asked, sitting next to Inuyasha and pulling the shoes on. "That has to be the most whacked rumor I've ever heard."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, taking her foot in his hand and buckling the straps, causing her to blush again. "People need to find better things to do with their time, like go out with their pretty girlfriends." Leaning over he kissed Kagome gently on the cheek, making her face go bright red again.

"Stop that, Sha!" she giggled, playfully batting away his head. "Are you ready to go now?"

"As ready as you are beautiful." he told her, grabbing her hand and helping her up from the bed. "Lets go."

**(Inuyasha is so sweet!! I want a boyfriend like Inuyasha!)**

Souta, Shippou, and Rin were all huddled on the floor of the living room, crowding around a blank piece of paper and a pile of colorful markers.

"I want the blue!" Rin complained loudly, trying to pull the vibrant color from her brother's hands. "Its my turn to use the blue!"

"You had the blue last!" Souta complained, "why don't you take Shippou's red!"

Shippou raised his gaze hurriedly upwards. "No!" he shouted when Rin turned to him. "Reds mine! Use the pink like you always do."

"But I don't want pink!" Rin whined. "I want the blueee!!!!" She lunged for the colorful marker, and fell to the ground when Souta dodged her attack.

"Mommie!!!" Rin cried, "The boys are being mean!"

Sango leaned into the living room from where she had been helping her mother make dinner. "Whats going on here?" she asked.

"Were making a card for Auntie Ayami!" Shippou told her, grinning big.

"And they won't let me use the blue!" Rin cried, rubbing fiercely at her eyes in a faux attempt to cry. "I want the blue!"

Sango sighed. "Souta, let your sister use the blue for awhile. I'm sure there are a lot of other colors for you to use."

Souta pouted for a second, then handed it over. "Then I get the green!" he declared, picking up said color and scribbling on the paper.

Sango smiled at them. "Thank you for sharing." she turned and went back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Shuziko asked her, dicing some carrots while she spoke.

"They were fighting over a marker." Sango told her, heading to the stove to stir the bubbling miso soup. "Blue again, I swear they have an addiction to that color."

"Yes," she agreed. "Either that or just plain fighting." She and Sango shared a quiet laugh. As Shuziko finished chopping the carrots and started on a pile of onions she sighed quietly. "You know, Sango." she said. "I hope you don't blame yourself."

Sango looked up from the hot pot in surprise. "I don't." she said. "At least, not anymore. All the guilt is gone now."

Shuziko nodded slowly. "Yes," she said. "I expect so."

Sango stopped stirring completely. "Mom," she asked. "Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

Shuziko turned away from the onions. "I don't know, dearie." she said. "Its just, after having the babies you were so depressed. And lonely."

"Mom." Sango complained. "That was three years ago, the depression is gone now."

"But," Shuziko began, then stopped. "Well, maybe you're right. It just doesn't feel right. All of this."

"Mom, forget it." Sango told her. "Nothing is wrong. Its all forgotten."

"Yeah," Shuziko agreed. "You're right."

"Thank you." Sango told her, taking the bowl of carrots and chopped onions and adding it to the soup. "You know, I need to go shopping for the triplets soon."

"Hmm? Oh, where do you want to go?" Shuziko asked.

"I was thinking that Good Will store near the mall." Sango said. "Last time I was there they had some pretty cute outfits for a good price."

"Sounds good to me." Shuziko said. For a few minutes silence reigned in the kitchen except for the sounds of the knife hitting the wooden chopping board and the metal spoon swhirling against the pan.

"You know," Shuziko started suddenly, breaking the silence. "Pretty soon their fangs aren't going to be able to be hidden."

"I know." Sango agreed.

**(You getting confused yet?)**

The three triplets were crowded around Ayami's bed, Shippou in the center held the much colored paper clenched tightly in his hands.

"Is she awake?" Souta whispered into Rin's ear. Rin just shrugged and stood their watching her.

Souta sighed impatiently. "Can we give it to her now?" he asked.

"Shhh!" Shippou and Rin told him, holding their fingers over their mouths. "She's sleeping!" Rin told him indignantly.

"So can we wake her up?" Souta asked. Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Of course not!" she told him. "We have to wait until she wakes up!"

"But that's going to take forever!" he whined.

"So wait forever." Rin told him after bopping him on the head for being loud. "Auntie Ayami needs to sleep to get better."

The three sighed in sync and stood there, watching her breath in and out. After another five minutes Souta got impatient again. "Are you sure she's alive?" he asked the other two.

"Of course she is!" Rin told him, glaring. "Can't you see!"

"But she doesn't smell right." Souta complained. The other two looked at each other in surprise and quizzically sniffed the air.

"You're right!" Shippou exclaimed. "She does smell weird. Maybe its because she's sick."

Rin shook her head. "She smells _bad." _she whispered. "Maybe we should tell mommie."

The three gazed at their aunt with a different look in their eyes, one by one they turned to each other. "She smells like the _bad man_!" they whispered in sync, before running out of the room, the get well picture falling gently to rest on the floor.

**(It's the boogie man!)**

Ayami struggled for breath. Her existence was black, the air suffocating, the room closing in around her blocking out all senses.

"Help!" she cried, but to her horror no sounds came out except for a strangled moan. Her body felt like it was bound with chains, she couldn't move an inch. "Someone help!" she tried again but was rewarded with only a dead moan.

She felt her own wet tears start to slip down her face, she couldn't restrain them. As they fell, they grew bigger and covered her nose and mouth. She began to gasp, to try to breathe but she couldn't even take a mouthful of precious air. Opening her mouth, the tears slipped down her throat causing her scream to come out in a gargled whisper.

Closing her mouth, she spat out the vile tears and squeezed her eyes shut to stop them.

What was happening to her?

**(Like I said, she isn't crazy. Yet)**

Kouga paced his room, waiting for news. They said they had found her, why wasn't she here yet?

He whirled and kicked the table beside his bed to the ground in fury. Were his men that incapable? Were they really so stupid they could be within five feet of their quarry and _miss_ her?

Grabbing his leather jacket from the bed he slipped it on and grabbed a key from the pocket. If it was taking them this long, he might as well go find her himself.

Slamming through the door, he glanced confused at the long line of identical shut doors. He was always bad at remembering, which one of these doors were the right one? Picking one at random, he collided with a pile of junk.

Yes, junk.

What the hell was junk doing in his kingdom? He swore and slammed the door shut. Wrong door, that was for sure.

At the next door, he froze as he touched the handle. A cool breeze was coming from the other side. Surely this was the one leading to the roof! He threw the door open and dashed inside, and tripped over his own feet.

He swore again as the cool breeze he had just been complimenting slammed the door shut behind him. The room was total darkness, but his eyes were already adjusting. He picked himself up from the floor and tried the door.

"The damn thing is locked!" he cried indignantly, kicking the wall. "Is this some kind of trick?" he swore.

He turned to see if the room had a window and was stopped cold by seeing a white table in the center of the room. Chained on the table was a struggling figure.

"What the hell?" Kouga asked himself, coming closer for a better look. Right in the middle of the table, tied and chained, was a red haired girl. Her face was tear streaked, her eyes closed. But she was mumbling and fighting her restraints, her muscles straining in an effort to flee.

Kouga stepped closer and lifted a hand to her cheek, she seemed familiar. With a gentle finger he flicked her red locks from her face and froze as his finger grazed a scar along her jaw line. He took in a deep unsteady breath.

"Ayame…"

**(I'm done!)**

_**In case you haven't noticed yet, I've changed a LOT in the plot. Part of the reason this was so late coming out. I haven't edited the first chapters to go along yet, so just hold your horses until I get around to it. And don't worry if you're confused, I think I confused myself writing this chapter:p**_

_**Nanami**_


	5. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
